Fallen Wings
by Bullet For Prisoner
Summary: "Why? Why did you leave me?" Violent tears rolled down her cheeks, and her golden eyes shone with sadness. The Angel Of Darkness was silent, before Inhaling sharply. "I did it to protect you, it was too dangerous." -Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha**! **I'm back! Sorry, Crazy summer ^^ I just hope you like this story, I've worked pretty hard on the storyline, (: **

* * *

"Ikuto~! Where are you?" Only age 9, Amu had called out, her wings were so small, almost small as cupids, though, cupid wasn't real, but her wings were still small. She couldn't fly yet.

"Ikuto? Where are you?~" Amu 'hmph-ed' she wanted to show him the butterfly she had caught.

The 13 year old smirked, he was in the tree, too bad he didn't know that one of his black feathers had fallen before Amu's feet.

Amu had looked up, and, Of course, he was in the tree.

"Ikuto! Your so mean! You know I can't fly! Or climb a tree..." Amu whined.

Ikuto had came down from the tree, smirking, of course. Ruffling her hair. "Well, Its not my problem that your wings aren't big enough." He taunted.

Amu had crossed her arms and looked away in embarrassment, forgetting about the butterfly that was now flying away. But now that she had noticed, she ran after the butterfly. "Now look what you did, the butterfly is gone! I'm going to get it!" Blowing a raspberry at him, she chased after the butterfly. Ikuto had smiled at her retreating figure.

Nearly Ten minutes later, Amu had came running back with butterfly in hand. "Ikuto!~ Look! Isn't it pretty?" Stopping in front of Ikuto, she had slightly opened her hand for Ikuto to see.

"Its beautiful," Ikuto had smiled looking at the butterfly, "Just like you, Kid."

Ignoring the blush on her face, Amu stepped onto her tippy-toes and topped the butterfly on top of Ikuto's nose. She giggled as she watched Ikuto go crossed eye as he looked at the butterfly on the nose. His nose twitched before he swatted it off onto his hand and on Amu's shoulder,making Amu giggle.

Later on that night, Ikuto couldn't stay as long as he usually would. Since Amu couldn't fly her self yet, He usually took her for a fly with him. They would usually fly about 30-40 feet in the air. Amu disliked hte fact that Ikuto had to go home early to his fathers requests. So, today, he could not have taken her for their daily or every-other-day fly. Only 15 feet in the air of 5 minutes back home. Amu started whining and protesting that Ikuto should stay longer. "Please~! Ikuto! Stay a little longer, staying a little bit longer wouldn't hurt a fly, would it? Please! Ikuto~!" Amu whined, tugged down at his arm. "Amu,-" Amu continued to protest to this, whining and tugging at his arm.

Ikuto chuckled nervously, "Amu, I'll see you tomorrow, you know that." Ikuto kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair.

"Bye, Ikuto-kun!" Amu Mom, Mindori, called out happily. (A/n Thats how you spell it right? D:)

Ikuto waved back, without another word, he flapped his black wings before descending high in the air. Amu angrily stomped her feet. "Its not fair! It's not fair that Ikuto already has his grown wings and I have these stupid puny wings!" Amu exclaimed, touching her white feathers. Amu's mother sighed, knowing Amu would keep going on.

"Honey, Ikuto is a Dark Angel, and, He is older. No matter, He is apart of the Dark Angel's royal family. Amu, You still nine years old and he's going to turn fourteen soon, You know he won't _always _have time for you. He's growing up, and in the 6 years he's inheriting the crown. Calm down, Honey, You'll wings were grow, and someday, you will have you big sparkling white wings."

Amu grumbled, crossed her arms, and looked away. "Fine, whatever, I'm going to my room."

_Slam! _

"Amu-Chan..."

* * *

"Amu, What are you doing?"

Amu looked up, Ikuto-15 years old of age know.

"Nothing, just bored." Amu-11 years old of age- her wings have grown a bit. Still not big enough she could fly yet.

"Whats on your mind, Kid?" Ikuto ruffled her hair, once again, and sat down next to her.

Amu leaned on his shoulder, sighing. "My friends left me cause I hurt my ankle. They went off to play some stupid game."

"Well, Then they aren't really friends If they would do that." Ikuto noted, looking at her ankle.

"Or maybe they didn't want to drag me along, cause I couldn't fly yet."

Ikuto looked at her like she was crazy, but ruffled her hair and shrugged it off. "Stop being like that, You're fine."

"You all say that." Amu murmured.

"Amu, It'll be fine, trust me."

"...Hmph."

"Well, Have I ever let you down?"

"...No." Amu whispered.

"Exactly."

Without any response from Amu, Ikuto wrapped his wing around Amu a she softly drifted asleep on Ikuto's shoulder.

Ikuto looked at her with sorrow. "I'm sorry...Amu."

* * *

_"Amu-Chan! Ikuto's here to walk you!" Mindori called out._

_Amu Hinamori-6 years old, came hoping down the stairs. At this age, Her wings weren't visible yet. Or, Not growing. But unlike Amu, Ikuto's wings has grown semi-full at age 10. But, He still couldn't fly. _

_At the first sight of seeing Ikuto, she jumped into his arms. "Iku-Kun~!" Amu cheered. _(A/N Don't Judge. I've never had a little siblings. I'm the _little sibling. _I have no idea!) _Ikuto ruffled her hair. It's been a habit a past Two years. "Amu-Chan, Happy birthday." With a smile on his face, knowing that she had already knew that it was her birthday today, expecting candy from him. _

_But Instead, Ikuto took out a jewelry case. and gave it for Amu to open up. _

_Opening the case, Amu's eyes glistened with happiness. "Iku-Kun~! You're so nice. Put it on for me, please?" Amu asked, turning around so he could snap the Diamond Heart shaped necklace on._

_"Ikuto-Kun~ That's so pretty, Amu-Chan. Say thank you." Mindori swooned. _

_"Thank you Ikuto! Come on~ We'll be late if we don't catch up with Nagihiko and Rima!" Amu tugged at his Arms, leading them two out the door. _

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes Hunny?" Mindori looked down at her daughter.

"Where's Dad? He's not home from work then he usually is." Amu questioned.

"...Amu, He'll be home. Probably not as early." Mindori lied. He wasn't coming back.

* * *

2 Year later.

Amu sighed. At age 13, Her wings has grown into the ones that Ikuto had when he was 10. She couldn't fly, sadly. She looked down at the glistening heart-shaped diamond necklace. She got it for her sixth birthday from Ikuto, exactly seven years back. He hasn't visited her for the last two years. The last time she saw him was at her twelfth birthday, exactly one year and seven months ago. Well, It wasn't two years. But it was pretty close. They had phone calls here and there, but he was seventeen now. Only one more year till he has the crown. One more year till he is king of darkness. One more year...till he no longer has time for her.

"One more year..." Amu started.

"...And he won't be able to be by my side no longer." She let out a heartbreaking laugh.

* * *

_"Ikuto! Read this book to me please!" Amu jumped into twelve year old Ikuto's lap, handing him a Princess story book. He smiled, and started reading aloud. _

_"Once apon a time..." Ikuto started._

_Amu leaned back onto his chest, as he flipped through the pages. Holding out the pictures for them to both see, mainly for Amu though. _

_"She was locked in a tower by an evil witch..."  
_

_Amu nimble fingers pointed at the pictures of the princess locked in the tower. _

_"The prince heard, and came to save her from the evil witch..." _

_Amu clapped her hands happily._

_"He defeated the evil witch and became his bride..."_

_"..And Happily ever after."_

_And the storybook closed._

* * *

Amu grabbed her mobile from the side-table, and scrolled down her contacts.

_Ikuto._

With a sigh, Amu pressed 'call' and waited for him to pick up.

_I'm sorry, the caller is unavailable right now you have been sent to voice mail-_

Amu slammed her phone down, fury running through her.

"I can't believe he just sent me to voice-mail. Damn him..."

Amu sighed and got up from bed, and went down the stairs.

"Mom? Do you mind making me a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich, please?"

* * *

Ikuto sighed.

He slammed his head on his desk.

He threw his glasses on the floor.

"Ikuto, quit doing that, you're going to break them!" Utau scolded her older brother.

"I couldn't care less..." Ikuto mumbled.

"I think your over-stressing yourself, Ikuto. Don't be so harsh on yourself, I know you inheriting the crown soon, but, don't be so worried to get all this stupid paper-work done."

"Alright..."

After she left, he pulled out his mobile.

"Maybe I should call Amu back..."

* * *

_Bang!_

"Mom?"

Amu ran down the stairs, but, she felt her feet sweep out from under her, and her fell down the steps, groaning when she landed at the bottom.

"Amu-chan! Run!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

_Crash! _

"M-mom?" Amu ran to the kitchen, she widened her eyes.

Her mothers wings were tied up with chains, her feathers were all over the floor, blood dripped from them. Two big-boulder sized dark angels stood there behind her, keeping the struggling woman on the ground. Amu heard the chains tighten around her mothers wings, earning another cry from Mindori.

Amu took a step back, sudden fear overwhelmed her.

Mindori struggled more, and the chains tightening around her wings and around her body, earning another cry of pain from the mother.

One of the Dark Angels eye landed on her features, and got up and started walking up towards her. She took three steps back, trying not to get in-hold in the Dark Angels cold grip, so he couldn't tie her up like her mother. She head him 'tsk' under his breath before going after her more.

Right now, Amu was now frozen in spot. Her small, skinny nimble fingers shaking and twitching slightly next to her side.

The Dark Angel started walking towards her, her face was paled out, her eyes looked distant, and her Mother pleas were drained out from her ears.

Amu-Chan, Run!"

Now, she could feel the Dark Angel was inches away from her, just from grabbing her. She didn't flinch, her body melted into the ground.

"Amu-Chan, go!"

She didn't get out of her haze, her mothers constant pleas for her to run. The Dark Angels finger tips brushed against his skin, about to grasp around her arm.

"Amu!"

Finally she snapped, her eye widened before stepping back even more before she could into the grasp of the Dark Angels hold. Grabbing her mobile off the table next to her, and stepping into her flats which she didn't have time to put of right, so her heals were standing on the back of the shoes.

She dashed to the door, and fumbled with the lock, before twisting the cold handle, and running out the door, before stepping dead in her tracks.

Cries, Cries everywhere. From every house on the street. Woman, Men, kids, girls and boys, teenagers, were all being dragged out of their houses. Each child, adult, or middle-age teenager, each had chains hooked and wrapped around their wings.

Amu could hear glass shattering, doors breaking down, hysterical crying. blood droplets covered the sidewalks. The cold misty air shot up her nose, causing her to get red-nose. Goosebumps clouded her skin, of fear and coldness.

She felt a presence behind her. Without looking behind, she dashed off into the woods behind her house. Her feet crackled against the leaves and the sticks were breaking.

Panting, she slowed down, she was in the middle of the forest. It was dark. Mist was low to the ground. The trees were thin and skinny. She panted. Her cold breath coming out in front of her.

She fixed her flats on her feet before collapsing to her knees and bawling her eyes out.

* * *

She was 15 now. Her wings has fully grown. She has moved on. Her mother, father, and Ami were dead.

She no longer had communication with Ikuto anymore.

She found out in the newspaper she scouted out a year ago that Prince Tadase, White Angels royal family, had knocked down the Dark Angels precious monument and caused the two opposites to go at war.

Amu took clothes from stores and a backpack to carry her things in. She didn't have to pay. Everything crashed down in her kingdom.

Ikuto was king for the past two years now. Hes got everything under control, and had apologized to the last survivors of her kingdom of everything that has happened.

He was 19 now. Hes moved on. He has his kingdom to take care of. He didn't have time for her.

Nothing no longer mattered.

* * *

**So, Keep, delete? I need your opinions! Thankss youuuu!**

**Please, drop a review(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, My gosh~ You guys~ 17 reviews? I'M SO HAPPPYYYY~ Oh: This is a guest review I am responding to here: **

_Guest 7/28/12 . chapter 1_

_It's unoriginal. Is the entire 'Angel of Darkness' creation the new fanfiction trend now? And as for you, authoress, this is one trend you can't exactly work if you don't improve your writing. I'm sure it has improved though, seeing all your past works, this one puts them all to shame; and that was not a compliment_

**Okay- Wtf? What your point if you can't even create a account so I could shut you the fuck up~. I'm sorry- But, My '_Angel Of Darkness' _is shit I want to write.** '_It's unoriginal'_ **My definition of Normal- Is being like everyone else! So, I don't want to be like every one else and write stupid gushy shit like them. And, just where the _fuck _did you think I was going in 'trend'? You're so foolish that you cannot even make your own account so I could email you, Which is the definition of 'coward'. 'Seeing all my past works puts this one in shame' What the fuck do you know about _my past works_. Sure, they might be rushed, but I could tell you, this does not put them in shame. So stfu- and create a account and shut you the fuck up there so I don't have annoy my reviewers into reading this. **

******If you so much eagerness to read that^ You're awesome~. ;D **

**********Otherwise, Sorry about that shit of a paragraph you had too see. **

* * *

_**Fallen wings,**_

_"Amu." A voice echoed softly to her._

_Amu golden hues opened to blinding light, stinging her hues slowly bye the second. Lifting her hand to wipe away the water that was forming in her eyes from the shining light."Huh?"_

_Amu sat up, It was empty. It was pure white. But, when she kneeled down, she pressed her hands firmly to what she was standing onto- she was somewhere, it wasn't like she was floating on a blank page._

_She walked around- like a never ending road of nothing but pure white. It was a never ending circle. She inhaled-She wasn't going anywhere._

_Amu sat on the ground, the blank ground. She made small circles with her finger-tip on the blank ground. "Maybe..." Amu mumbled, standing up, she looked at the blankness of the ground, rubbing the tip of her shoe on it. "Maybe..."_

_Ripping off one of her feathers, and wiping the white feather with blood that had lightly came out, and smeared out all over it, she dropped the feather to the ground._

_The ground around it, turned into vides of waves coming forward to the feather, and the feather slowly sunk in the ground, leaving no traces of the feather or the blood, and the white ground went blank without the feather. "What?" She stood there amazed._

_She lifted her leg up and took hold of her foot, and took her shoe off, and turned it around, dirt was slightly on the creases of the inside. She banged her shoe, the light dirt falling from her shoe._

_And the dirt lay there for a few seconds, before once again, the ground, the ground truned into vides and the dirt disappeared before to the underground._

_She let out a sigh- this place was strange._

_Any dirt- traces of something dirty- sucked into the ground- making the place blank white._

_"Amu." A similar voice echoed to her._

_Amu spun around, stunned by someone calling out to her._

_"Amu." It chanted._

_Amu spun around, turning her head to both sides, she couldn't see anything- or something at least._

_"Amu."_

_It taunted out to her, she spun around in so many ways. she didn't see anything._

_She grabbed her head, and plugged her ears- trying her best to block out any sound._

_"Amu!" It chanted out louder to her, Amu closed her eyes tight, trying to come back to reality._

_"Amu, Amu, Amu." It kept repeated, kept coming all around her, It sent her into a pounding headache. The voice was the same- kept calling out to her, it overlaid the other 'Amu' with another 'Amu'._

_"Amu! Amu! Amu!" It taunted out to her, called out to she knew it, it had all to stop, and she let her hands fall to her sides._

_Eerie silence came to her, and caused her eardrums to ring._

_"Amu." The voice called out to her again- it was softer._

_Amu turned around, and stepped back slightly._

_"I-Ikuto."_

_He walked towards her- every foot step becoming for tensioning for Amu._

_He grazed his finger with his hand, tracing the outline of her face, before leaning down, and laying a gentle kiss onto Amu's cheek._

_Dazed, Amu looked up at him, and opened her mouth- but not being able to say anything._

_Slowly he turned around, and walked away._

_"Ikuto!" She reached out for him, though he didn't turn to look at her, walking away slowly, fading into the white._

_"Ikuto!"_

_She chased after him- he was slowly fading away from her._

_Her feet tangled out from under her, she had tripped onto the ground, still calling his name._

_"Ikuto, Please!"_

_The ground started to have vibes of waves around her- and before she knew it, she was sunken into the ground like the rest of the dirt._

Amu's eyes shot open, sweat droplets spotted around her face.

Amu sat up- looked around. Mist was clouded to the ground- and the sun has nearly risen.

It was a dream.

* * *

Amu inhaled deeply before letting out a stressing sigh.

She tapped her shoe on the concrete before her, seeing some of the pieces chip off of it. The skies rumbled, and the clouds were heavy, coating with an dangerous gray, lightning inside of the clouds. The sky today wasn't blue, just gray covered with clouds- a depressing day.

One droplet hit the ground, and soon a ravishing storm came after. Constant rumbling, the rain droplets harshly hit the ground.

She was soaked- drenched, her hair was flatting and her hair stuck to her cheeks and her clothes nearly dragged off of her skinny body. Her wings sagged, and her feathers soaked with water.  
She sighed; she couldn't fly with her wings like this. She knew she should've gone home with thunder sounded, but instead she stood in the same place, and now looked at her- she was drenched, freezing, and the atmosphere chilled her to no end. She trudged her foot to move, stepping in a puddle, getting her foot and shoe soaked. Though, she couldn't care less. She trudged herself home.

Home.

The place where her and her family lived- Her, her little Sister, Ami, Her mother Midori, And Tsumugu- her father.

Tears stung Amu's eyes as she dragged herself in her house. She collapsed on the couch, looking at the picture frames around the undusted house. Memories. Memories of her and her family. Her family Picture- It contained Her Ami, and her moth and father. A big happy family. Amu let out a chuckle.

"A Big happy family?" She mocked. "Pft, I wish."

She stood up- and made her way up the steps and into the bathroom, stripping and tugging her clothes that hung off her body as the water stated up.  
She stepped in the shower- and shut the sliding door. She stood there in the mist, the warm water falling constantly on her bare body, relaxing her muscles; she didn't know she was so tensed up.

She sat on the shower floor, looked down at the water going down the drain- as if it interests her.

* * *

"Ikuto..." Utau whispered.

Utau stood outside her brothers' chamber- he was sitting in one of his red chairs- looking at one of their childhood memories.

That's all behind us. Utau voiced in her mind.

"...She' probably gone with the rest of those weak, White angels." Utau murmured, turning away and walking down the hall- her heals clacking with each step she took.

* * *

_"Ikuto, where's Utau?" Amu asked, looked up at her best-friend, who was lying on the grass._

_"I don't know, why?" Ikuto asked, popping up one eye._

_Amu pouted, and crossed her arms, huffing. "She promised me she would play house with me."_

_Without letting him respond, Amu got up and starting looking for Utau._

_"Utau-Chan?" Amu yelled, walking around. "Where are you?"_

_Utau came out behind a tree, sneaking up behind her, and putting her fingers on her lips for Ikuto to be quite._

_She whispered in Amu's ear. "Yes?"_

_Amu squeaked, running for her life._

_Ikuto glared at his younger sister, before sitting up. "That wasn't very nice."_

_Utau glared right back at him, "I apologized that your 'best-friend' can't take a little scare."_

* * *

Ikuto sighed; he wasn't in the mood for anything right now. He just wanted to sit- and go to fucking sleep.

He glanced over at the picture frame on his side-desk next to the comforter.

He and Amu were in the picture frames, and some Utau was in the pictures, but frequently Ikuto and Amu; When they were kids at least.

_"Ikuto! You're so mean! You know I can't fly! Or climb a tree..." Amu whined._

Ikuto smiled sadly at the recall of her childish voice that reentered his mind.

_"It's beautiful," Ikuto had smiled looking at the butterfly, "Just like you, Kid."_

She wasn't a kid anymore; she would be 15, and grown.

"She's probably grown up by now." Ikuto smiled sadly.

_"Well, Have I ever let you down?"_

Yes. He thought to himself.

_"...No." Amu whispered._

_"Exactly."_

"Yes, I have." Ikuto whispered, recalling the memory. He couldn't save her; he couldn't save her from Three years ago. He had no control.

He never called her at the times she needed him when she started being a teenager, he wasn't there to comfort her when her father died.

Of course he had let her down.

* * *

Amu tugged a strand of hair behind her ear, sighing. The wind blew against her bare shoulders. Making her shiver a bit at the cold contact of her skin.

She fiddled with her thumbs in boredom; she couldn't stand the dark atmosphere around her. She touched the half broken statue of her kingdoms wings. It was tattered and broken, clouded with redness and tinted with gray dust.

Swords, bones, and blood cluttered around. She sighed and kicked a bone, sending it flying across the ground across her.

She looked at the White Angel's castle in front of her, the tattered and broken castle sat there- without a move; so fragile it sat. If you reached and had touched it, it would almost have to collapse. The used to be pure white castle sat there, with knifes and swords surrounding it, blood splattered around and white and black feathers scattered around the building. Weeds grew high up from the ground; the flowers withered up and smashed; mulch in the grass.

She couldn't say she was surprised.

Everyone was dead- it wasn't as if they would come back to life and just start a new royal family and take care of the castle and forget all this stupid shit that has happened.

* * *

_"Rima-Chan, Look at these flowers!" Amu exclaimed in joy; her class had just gone to the White Angel's royal castle today._

_The building shined, and it showed off a pure white color, flowers bloomed, the sunlight beamed down on the children. It was a happy day._

_"Yeah…" Rima murmured._

_"Come on, Rima-Chan! Let's get Nagihiko." Amu tugged at her friends' arms, flying over to the purple long-haired boy._

_Rima blushed, and Amu nudged her softly._

_"Well I'll leave you too! I have to go settle Yaya down, I heard she ate a lot of candy!"_

But Of course, things weren't like this anymore.

* * *

Amu fixed herself up some rice, and sat down at the family table; which was no longer to be able to be filled with a _family._

"Family…"

Amu smiled sadly, and looked at the three empty seats. Her mother would sit right across her, and then, her father right next to her mother. And then Ami would cling to her and whine about the 'monster' on T.V.

Amu used to think it was a drag, to have her sister to sing around the house constantly off-key, then her mother gushing and her father constantly taking pictures. She thought, if they would just all go away for one day, she would finally have some peace.

But, the chaos that used to go around in the house, she only wished it could be here again.

* * *

_"Ami, please put that down."_

_Amu was past annoyed. Her sister just wouldn't stay the hell out of her stuff._

_"Onee-chan!" Her little sister whined, and gripped to heart-shaped necklace in hands. Amu's eyes widened till she gripped to Ami's shoulders._

_"Ami please, put that down..." Amu whispered._

_"But...Onee-chan." Ami tugged at her big sisters Kami, making Amu sigh._

_"Ami, If you put that down, we'll go to the jewelry store and get you a necklace and a packet of new earnings." Amu pushed hopefully._

_And before she knew it, Ami set the necklace down on the dresser and was in her room getting her jacket._

_"I'm waiting!" Ami yelled from down stairs_

_Amu laughed._

* * *

Amu sighed- letting herself look at the break of twilight coming through her windows.

She let herself look at the picture frame of her and Ikuto, at her twelfth birthday- the last time she saw him.

She was his back, with a big grin on face, blushing lightly, and- Ikuto had his arms tucked under her legs with a small smile on face.

_Of course. _She thought.

_He was never a big smile-person._

* * *

Maybe it was the photos, maybe it was the memory of her childish voice, maybe even the recall of the day he gave her the diamond necklace.

_"Ikuto-Kun~ that's so pretty, Amu-Chan; Say thank you." Midori swooned. _

_"Thank you Ikuto! Come on~ We'll be late if we don't catch up with Nagihiko and Rima!" Amu tugged at his Arms, leading them two out the door._

"I just..."

_I just miss her._

* * *

**Before you people go- "OHHMYYYGOSHHHH THEY'RE IN LOUVE." **

**No- they just simply miss each-other. Okay? Don't get all- gushy.**

**Look How funny the Favorites Reviews, and Fallows are funny. 12 fallows, 5 favorites, and 17 reviews. **

**12+5= 17! xD~! **

**Please, drop a _review~. _**


End file.
